SSPC05
''Pretty! Hono's Flame. (きれい！炎の炎。Kirei! Honō no honō.) is' the fifth episode of the fanseries Sailor Suit Pretty Cure. In this episode, Hono becomes a 'Pretty Cure. Synopsis Hono Akano was sittting by a fire. But it was no ordinary fire, it was a special fire used for fire fortune rites. She saw Form-Changers and two Cures, Cure Moonbeam and Cure River. She was curious about the two Cures and wanted to meet them. Her grandmother was behind her and asked her about what she saw. Hono said that she saw monsters and two superheroines since all monsters and superheroes/superheroines all look the same to her. Her grandmother was at first worried about the monsters, but she was relieved that the superheroines would stop them. Hono's grandfather asked her if the heroines were pretty. Hono said that she couldn't tell and her grandmother lightly bashed him on the head, telling him that he shouldn't be thinking about such things. Her grandfather asked about what he did while Hono laughed. Then he left when he didn't get a reponse. Then the Gekkono family sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast, watching the news report on the "mysterious heroine sailor-suited duo"; referring to Cure Moonbeam and Cure River. Izumi and Hiroyuchi wondered if the two heroines worked together with Cure Lovely Usa. Tanaka imagined if the mysterious heroines and Lovely Usa were in a superheroine team. He then wondered if the duo was pretty and awesome like Lovely Usa. Bunny blushed at this because the one of the mysterious heroines was her. Then she made a clever comeback asking him to choose who he likes the most: the mysterious duo or Lovely Usa. Tanaka thought about the question before Bunny asks about whether he likes Rini-chan as he calls Rinry. He blushed saying that he doesn't know and he covered his red face with his hands. Bunny started laughing and her parents told Bunny to stop teasing her brother as Tanaka was only in elementary school. Twilight, who was listening the entire time, breaks the fourth wall saying, "Folks, this is how Bunny-chan and her little brother get along with each other: by teasing each other." Afterwards, Hono went off to Ferro Private Academy for Girls. As she went to her classes, she saw a poster for Rosebud Training and the girls talked about it (the school was a girls-only school). Hono thought about going to that, but she wondered if she had to juggle being a shrine maiden, archery, cheerleading, and being a Rosebud. She considered that she can be a Rosebud. A mean and snobby girl said to Hono that she would never be a Rosebud because they have to be popular and cool; Hono's argument was that anyone who had the will to be one can be one. The mean girl glared at her and said, "Well, we'll see about that." A much nicer girl who was her friend said that she can be a Rosebud if she wanted to. There were Rosebud try-outs and Hono, along with 3 other girls, won. The mean girl stormed off at the news of the try-outs. Bunny and her cheerleading team, the Clover Rabbits, were doing their first performance in front of an audience to the song "Danzen! Futari wa Pretty Cure". The crowd loved the performance and started cheering. Bunny's parents and little brother were amazed by the perfomance. Tensaimi and her parents were recording the perfomance. Hono and her grandparents were there, too. Her grandfather was cheering and clapping, then he got out his camera and took pictures of the cheerleaders. Her grandmother remembered herself being a cheerleader. Hono was impressed and wanted to ask the leader how she did the tricks she performed. After the performance was over, everyone clapped and Hono went to ask Bunny Gekkono. She said that she practiced those tricks with the squad. After the performance, Bunny and Tensai went to the Yumehara Game Center to play some arcade games. They found a popular but difficult arcade game called "Magical Girl Fighters"; this version had all of the charcters and modes already unlocked for the players' convenience. Bunny decided to go first and Tensai watched her. She chose to play in single player mode, she picked the character Nyoro Madosaki who was a Cute Witch, and chose her opponent to be Hazuki Hoshizora who was a Masked Hero Witch. Bunny played the game and lost. Then Tensai played with the same characters and won. She earned a prize: a badge that has Nyoro Madosaki's face on it. Bunny wanted the "Nyoro-chan" badge and began to shake, pound, and kick the machine. Then she started to play the game and won the badge. Bunny was so excited to win the badge; she'd always been wanting that badge. Then Bunny walked with Tensai, wearing their badges that they won. Twilight asked Bunny why she can't get along with her brother without them teasing each other or arguing. Bunny told Twilight that he seems to take everything so seriously, always gets on her nerves most of the time, and makes her job as an older sister harder than it needed to be. Tensai told her friend that being an older sister wasn't going to be easy; Bunny replied with, "You really don't understand what is like to be an older sister. It's hard enough, so why make it harder?" She said this line in a different tone of voice than what she would normally use. Tensai was shocked by this and told Bunny that her voice has changed. Then she wanted to see Tanaka. Bunny gasped at this and said that Tensai would not like Tanaka because he might be bothersome to her. The two girls walked over to the Inorino Shrine to visit Hono and her grandparents like the residents of the area had suggested. Hono gladly welcomed the two girls, but realized that Bunny was acting oddly and found out that she was "possessed" by an evil spirit; Bunny explained that it was a group of evil spirits named Colony. Hono then did a ritual to rid Bunny of the "spirits". When the ritual was complete, Bunny said with a grin, "Just kidding! I was faking~". Hono was shocked and irritated when she realized that Bunny was only pretending to be possessed, but Tensaimi told her not to worry about. Then Hono invited the two to her house for bread. After eating a loaf of bread that Hono made, Bunny joked about the 30-day bread. Hono told her not to mention it. Then Bunny asked Hono if the spirits were normal spirits or strange spirits. Hono said that they were normal spirits. A woman came over to Hono and told her in a panic that they was a girl, who was in the same school as Hono and was snobby, who made a deal with a strange monster that was not from this world (referring to a Form-Changer). Now they were kidnapping random people, including her young daughter named Rinry--Tanaka Gekkono's crush--who goes to the elementary school section of Yumehara Academy. Bunny realizes that Rinry attended her cheerleading peformance and her little brother and Rini-chan both attend Yumehara Academy in the elementary school section of it. Bunny came home to find her parents comforting a crying Tanaka. Tanaka said to Bunny while crying that Rinry was kidnapped and wished that the mysterious duo would save her. Bunny said that the duo will save her. Then she met up with Tensai who was already transformed and told her to transform. Bunny met up with Hono who was trying to fight off two Form-Changers, but was failing. Cure Moonbeam and Cure River showed up and managed to fight the Form-Changers, but they were getting weak. Twilight appeared and tossed Hono a pen and told her that she was Cure Flare. She was shocked by this and didn't believe the cat at first, but Twilight convinced her that she was telling the truth. Hono, now being convinced, said the transformation phrase "Pretty Cure! Flare Power, Make Up!" Then she transformed into Cure Flare and defeated the two Form-Changers. One peacefully faded away and the other vanished, revealing the snobby girl who had made a deal with a Form-Changer. The three Cures were shocked and angry by this. Cure Flare demanded that Ryōga Madoka explain why would she make a deal with a Form-Changer. Ryōga pretended to act innocent and act like nothing was wrong, but after Cure Moonbeam yelling at her to tell the truth, she explained that she made a deal with a Form-Changer and kidnapped people because they were paid attention to and they were loved; she felt like she never got the attention that she deserved. Cure River dismissed the other of what she said as a sob story and demanded that she tells the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. She said that she was also an attention hog and wanted to be the best of everything, even if she had to make fools out of people. Tanaka demanded that everyone, including Rini-chan, should be let go. Ryōga let everyone go and her family appeared. Her parents were angry with her and grounded her for 2 months for kidnapping people and making deals with strangers. Tanaka and Rinry walked off, holding hands with each other. The three Cures detransformed. Tensai and Hono wanted to go to Bunny's house and Bunny refused, due to her younger brother might be annoying to them. The episode ends with Twilight breaking the fourth wall saying, "Bunny-chan is trying to 'spare' her friends from her younger brother, folks." Characters Bunny Gekkono/Cure Moonbeam Tensaimi Aquano/Cure River Hono Akano/Cure Flare Twilight Izumi Gekkono Hiroyuchi Gekkono Tanaka Gekkono Hono's grandparents Tensaimi's parents Mrs. Minako Rinry Minako Students at Clover Academy Ryōga Madoka Madoka family Form-Changer Locations Yumehara Town Inorino Shrine Ferro Private Academy for Girls Yumehara Academy (mentioned) Clover Academy (mentioned) Yumehara Game Center Major Events *Hono Akano makes her first appearance. *Hono is the third Cure. *Hono transforms into Cure Flare for the first time, making her first Cure appearance. *''Flaming Ember Barrage was performed for the first time. Trivia *This episode title has a pun. The word "hono", in this case, means flame. *This is the second title to have a pun in it. *This was the first time that someone had made a deal with a Form-Changer. Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Sailor Suit Pretty Cure Episodes Category:Sailor Suit Pretty Cure